J.R.R. Tolkien's The Sorcerers of Notre Dame Trailer
' J.R.R. Tolkien's: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame Trailer' is an 1996 to 2001 in the films on theatrical movies and home video and dvd movies. Transcript Teaser Trailer #1 (July 10, 1996) *(1991 Paramount Pictures logo before the movie clips) *Narrator: Even the story was so powerful, that man lives with one peaces. Nature moves where ever it so persumed itself. It comes to the powerful, that feels. It is the god of ancestors, for his kind of beauty. In perfect harmony. Perfectly survive. Where two man survive in colonial times, nature will. They called itself, Quasimodo, in the kind of antipsychotic fit. *(Thunder clashes) *Narrator: They'll completely, witchcraft, wizardry, man. *(Lighting strikes) *(Paramount Pictures presents appears) *(The Best Selling Age of Empires Series released appears) *(Title of the movie appears) *(Sorcerers is coming to upon us! appears) *(July 21st, 1996 on top of www.thesimpsons.com/sorcerers appears) Teaser Trailer #2 (July 19, 1996) *(1991 Paramount Pictures logo before the movie clips) *Narrator: Coming to Theaters, Summer 1996. *(1995 Nickelodeon logo before the movie clips again) *Frollo: Remember, Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary. *(Thunder clashes) (This World appears) *Chorus: (singing) ♪ Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells... ♪ *Clopin and Chorus: (singing) ♪ Bells of Notre Dame ♪ *(Lightning strikes) (Remains appears) *Narrator: The mystery one extraordinary human being. *Skinner: She's very lucky to have the friend like you. *Narrator: Discovering the magic. *(Thunder claps) (Escaped appears) *Narrator: Within themselves. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. *(Thunder clashes) (The Simpsons appears) *(From the creators of Rugrats appears) *(The directors and producer of Beauty and the Beast appears) *(and executive producer of E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial appears) *(Only in Theaters appears) *(July 21st, 1996 next to The Sorcerers of Notre Dame appears) *(December 2001 next to The Fellowship of the Ring appears) *(December 2002 next to The Two Towers appears) *(December 2003 next to The Return of the King appears) *(The voice casts appears) *(You will find adventure or adventure will find you. appears) *(www.thesimpsons.com/sorcerers appears) Trailer #1 (July 22, 1996) *(1991 Paramount Pictures logo and 1995 Nickelodeon logo appears before the movie clips) *Narrator: This summer. Between Wizards and Demonics. *(Quasimodo landed on the ground after ringing bells) *Narrator: Between employee and ex-employee. Between children and villains. Between two men and enemies. Between July and October. The new book was released by J.R.R. Tolkien in 1910. The paper was scripted in 1912. The comic was action played in 1990. And the movie released in 1996. That there were drawed on movie film. And were called; Yellow Man. *(Bart Simpson laughing) *(From the Best Selling Age of Empires Series appears) *Narrator: From the best selling age of empires series. *Frollo: Remember Quasimodo. *Quasimodo: Yes, master. *Frollo: This is your sanctuary. *(Explosion) *(Comes to New Adventure appears) *Narrator: Comes to New Adventure. *Principal Skinner: You've remain swept under the rug for Mr. Ronald's visit. *Narrator: Of the great witchcraft and wizardry revolution. *Frollo: Look at that disgusting display. *Phoebus: Yes sir. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. *(Homer whips on the car by saving Bart and Jimbo from mobs 9 times before he stops whipping) *Homer Simpson: Drive! Drive! Drive! Jump! Jump! Jump! Fix! Fix! Fix! I'm always better up to be i'm sure we can put all... *(cracked on Homer's forehead) *Homer Simpson: D'oh! *(On July 21st appears) *Narrator: On july 21st, the witchcraft and wizardry will be feel on powerful. *Ned Flanders: Maybe old Flanders will keep the two cross today, between (points to berlin) Berlin, (points washington, d.c.) Washington, D.C., (points to paris) Paris, (points to drankensberg mountain) Drankensberg Mountains and (points to Murray Kentucky) Murray Kentucky. *Homer Simpson: Wow. *Narrator: The empire will rise the employee. *Esmeralda: We're not hurting ya. *Quasimodo: No no no. *Esmeralda: By the way, great mask. *Narrator: To survive. *Bart Simpson: Hundreds will die that never died for, a man can stand up. *Jimbo Jones: You know what ya watching by yourself like i'm not with you about it. *Bart Simpson: But you will be with me to watch by together. *Jimbo Jones: Alright! *Narrator: The children will free time the side. *Principal Skinner: On the topic for following students on the vacation to Springfield Horse Ranch. *(lightning strikes) *Principal Skinner: You may pick your bikes up. *(Homer pulls his car over) *Principal Skinner: In utility basement "B". *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Just look into your heart if you'll find the awnser. *(Mr. Burns holds the pen on his paper of clipboard) *(Dog barking loud and Apu, George Jailbird, Hibbert, Wiggum, Mr. T. and Richard runs away) *Narrator: And the two men will be their fault. *(Jimbo and Bart falling off the plank) *Bart Simpson: Look what he did to my best friend! *Milhouse Van Houten: Did i look like your friend about this?! *Bart Simpson: No, Milhouse! Not you! My dog! *(Santa's Little Helper barks twice) *Marge Simpson: That's you are Homer! *Angry Mobs: We want two men, we want two men, we want to men! *Homer Simpson: You know, humiliate the word; apologorkie that has tossed around- (cracked on his forehead by the bottle of water) Ah! *(Jimbo and Bart gasps) *(Angry gangsters breaks through the double doors) *Narrator: They don't care about school's out. *(Army Jeep breaks the chain door) *Marge Simpson: They'll going to destroy springfield! *(Thunder claps) *Carl: It's gonna break in! Erase the access code! *(Beam breaks the door) *Narrator: Because the secret is the story begin. *Ned Flanders: Whoa-ah! *(Lisa Simpson screams) *James Woods: (voice only) I am going to get rid of simpson! *(Homer scream and cracked on the ground) *Bart Simpson: Help, Help! (bump his head on glass door) *Ned Flanders: Bart! Are you alright?! *Bart Simpson: I was in accident on the festival for summer vacation with the god feels the power on the sky! *Ned Flanders: Don't worry, Bart! Maybe all Flanders will take care of ya my little pretties! You wait right here! I'll go check my phone call for the president! *Bart Simpson: Ay curamba! *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: (points at Springfield Elementary School) Look at the school. Ronald has gone mad. *(Moe falls on the ground) *Narrator: Now. They'll going to rescue the earth. Only one town the world at the time. *(Barry White walks inside 742 Evergreen Terrace) *Groundskeeper Willie: Look! He's got a friend of him! *Barry White: Names Barry White of my jazz of love. *Jimbo Jones: Help us off. *Frollo: You don't know what is like out there? *Principal Skinner: May i interest you a jell-o brick, sir? *Esmeralda: Come with me. *Quasimodo: You right! I'll go! *Homer Simpson: Way to go lover boy! *Narrator: Share the feel. *Homer Simpson: That's my boy. *Narrator: Join the fun. *Mayor Quimby: I declare state for emergency! *Narrator: And live the adventure. *Superintendent Chalmders: But instead, that plum goes to holloway. *Principal Skinner: You are expelled from Springfield Elementary! *Narrator: From Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon, comes to the sneak preview of this new movie. *Phoebus: Sit! *Kevin: Whoa! *Rodney: Come back here, Simpson! *Narrator: From the creators of Rugrats, Beauty and the Beast, Indiana Jones, Jurassic Park and E.T. The Extra-Terrestial. *Bart Simpson: Whoa! *Narrator: Bart. *Ned Flanders: Ahh! *Narrator: Jimbo. *Bart Simpson: Could you give me some more fruit punch drinks? *Jimbo Jones: Sure do, Bart. *Narrator: Barry White. Ronald Banner. Homer. Marge. Lisa. Maggie. Principal Skinner. Superintendent Chalmers. Mr. Burns. Smithers. Flanders. Rod & Todd. Moe. Barney. Lenny. Carl. Petersen. Itchy. Scratchy. Krusty. Fischer. Washington. *Chief Wiggum: You gotta be kidding me. *Narrator: Grampa Apu Wiggum Milhouse Dolph Ralph Luigi Captain Patty Selma Bumblebee Man Willie Kearney Otto Brockman Rev. Lovejoy Comic Book Guy Rex Banner Fat Tony Horst Fritz Hans The God of Ancestors. *The God of Ancestors: I'm the god of ancestors. *Narrator: And the cast of millions in the movie that prevent eight years in the making. *Phoebus: Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo. *(Crowd cheers Bart & Jimbo) *Lisa Simpson: You've been surprise to see me, Bart. *Ned Flandes: I'm always wanna be part of the Flanders clan. *(Mobs charging) *Narrator: And the fake earth, re-hoist the balance. *Colonel Leslie Hapablap: Red alert! Two men has coming to escape! *Mobs: Run away, Homer! *Phoebus: What a woman! *Frollo: Arrest her! *Homer Simpson: NOOO! *Frollo: How dare you defy me! *Homer Simpson: Look out below! *Ned Flanders: I think the cavalry is here! *Mafia Gangsters: Aaaah! *Barry White: Anything for a lady! *(Thunder clashes) (This World appears) *Narrator: Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon presents. In allnew animated motion picture event. *Clopin and Chorus: (singing) ♪ Bells of Notre Dame ♪ *(Lightning strikes) (Remains appears) *Narrator: The mystery one extraordinary human being. *Skinner: She's very lucky to have the friend like you. *Narrator: Discovering the magic. *(Thunder claps) (Escaped appears) *Narrator: Within themselves. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. *(Thunder clashes) (The Simpsons appears) *(Coming To Theaters Los Angeles California July 21st on top of www.thesimpsons.com/sorcerers appears) *Narrator: Coming to theaters Los Angeles California, July 21st. IMAX Teaser Trailer (December 9, 2000) *(1995 Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Ensemble Studios Logo before the movie clips) *Walt Disney: It's always a challenge bringing a great story classic to the screen giving visual form to characters and places that have only existed in the Imagination *David Tomlinson: Walt Disney was a the champion of the filmmakers giving the screen to the Disney's Mary Poppins works fine to the whole family. *Roy Edward Disney: Walt was a creating of the enchantment of the excited feature to bring the world of The Hunchback of Notre Dame to the disney feature animation films. *(McDonald's Restaurant in California 1991 appears) *Don Hahn: In the restaurant of McDonald's in 1991, there was so much. *(Don Hahn Producer of Walt Disney Pictures appears) *Don Hahn: There's Andrew Stanton, John Lasseter, Pete Docter, and the man of line; Joe Ranft, all set down? Toy Story was almost complete, it thaught they have the cheesecake on the table, and before we gonna make another movie we gotta get started now. So for that much of disney best ideas that edventually became, Beauty and the Beast. Aladdin. The Lion King. Pocahontas. The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Hercules. And last thing we talk about that day, is a story of witchcraft and wizardry, that 20th Century Fox is coming to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon to the story of The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. With the new song, The Prayer. *(♪♪ Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson from beginning to end) *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents, J.R.R. Tolkien's: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame.) *(Featuring The Original Never-Before Seen Musical Sequence appears) *Narrator: Featuring the original never before seen musical sequence. *(Coming exclusively to imax and other giant screen theaters December 25, 2000 appears) *Narrator: Coming only to theaters this december. Exclusively to imax and other giant screen theaters. IMAX Theatrical Trailer (December 14, 2000) *(1995 Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Ensemble Studios Logo before the movie clips) *(Sword slashes) *(The Legend... appears) *Narrator: The Legend. *(Sword slashes) *(Of The Human Bodies Decade Their Homes... appears) *Narrator: Of the human bodies decade their homes. *(Sword slashes) *(The Story Is Called Sorcerers of Notre Dame... appears) *Narrator: The story is called, Sorcerers of Notre Dame. *(Sword slashes) *(Two Men appears) *Narrator: And the two men. *(Brave Enough To Find It. appears) *Narrator: Brave enough to find it. *(Sword slashes 5 times) *Villagers: (singing) there she goes the girl is strange but special! *Gaston: Hello, princess. *Belle: Gaston, you possolutely crime evil. *Gaston: Why thank you, Belle. *(Coming Exclusively To Imax and Other Giant Screen Theaters appears) *Narrator: Coming exclusively to imax and other giant screen theaters *(♪♪ Human Again) *Narrator: Featuring the original, never before seen musical sequence. *(Paramount Pictures appears) *Narrator: Paramount Pictures. *Tommy Pickles: Hang on your diapies babies! We're goin' in! *Big Action News Reporter: This is big action news, and you know where the children are? *Lou Pickles: They'll be here in minute ago. *Stu Pickles: Behold the Reptar Wagon, the perfect children's toy! *Rex Pester: How is it feel knowing your brother lost your only daughter. The time are innocents. *Chuckie Finster: We're doomed! Doomed i tell ya! *Rex Pester: The time are unspeakable dromanting tragedy. *(Nickelodeon Movies appears) *Narrator: Nickelodeon Movies. *Coco LaBouche: Why are this filthy little black beasts come from! *(Dil smack Coco's nose) *Angelica Pickles: Nobody has messing with dumb babies accept me! *Chuckie Finster: Uh-Oh! Tommy! *Stu Pickles: Look's like it's all up to you me and the kids. *Lou Pickles: Yep, she's the keeper. *(Robot Reptar head lands on the taxi car) *Coco LaBouche: Get those wretched witchcrafts away! *Waternoose: You can't take the children away, they'll toxic! And every kid had to go through mile of the door. The result who can be catastrophic. *Boo: Boo! *(crowds screams) *(And Ensemble Studios Entertainment Presents appears) *Narrator: And Ensemble Studios Entertainment presents. *(♪♪ 20th Century Fox) *Narrator: The world you invited 20th Century Fox, to the original screen musical guests. *Bart: Whoa! (slaps on the window) *Ned: Bhah! *Narrator: The Prayer. *Superintendent Chalmers: That sounded like a prayer in the public schools! *Principal Skinner: What a woman! *(On December 25 appears) *Narrator: On december twenty-fifth. *Mr. Ronald Banner: For twenty years i have been taken care of Springfield, one by one, they call it the court of miracles. *Principal Skinner: Is just impossible, really, i can't take them anywhere! *Fat Tony: We've already taken it. *Narrator: When the flaming soul of fire threatens the planet earth. *Homer Simpson: Word apologorkie tossed around- (tossed on his forehead by the bottle of water) D'oh! *Narrator: The two men will be enjoying by infermo. *Kent Brockman: Local of holiday is called whacking day. *Narrator: They don't care about school is over. But the secret is a story begin. *Mr. Ronald Banner: I have to burn down all of springfield! *Homer Simpson: Look out! *(Apu screams) *Jimbo: Have mercy! *Bart: I'll do if you don't be afraid. *(thunder clashes) *Groundskeeper Willie: You better come quick! Now there's a kronos invaded the school with the flaming hot lava on this air! *Marge Simpson: They'll going to destroy springfield! *(lightning bolts) *Carl: It's gonna break in! Erase the access code! *Narrator: Now. *Mayor Quimby: I declare state for emergency! *Narrator: The world. *Principal Skinner: What's it doing in the float?! *Narrator: Is. *James Woods (voice only) I am going to get rid of Simpsons! *(Homer screams loudly) *Narrator: Running out. *(Guards screams) *Bart: Actually, you destroyed all! *Homer: Aaaah! *(Mobs charging) *(Glass shattered by gangsters) *(fire blows) *Bart: Whoa! *Jimbo: Do something, man! *Bart: I'll do it! *(Mr. Ronald Banner groans) *(Horse whinnies) *Guards: Woah! *Principal Skinner: Achillis, sit! *Kevin: Whoa! *Mr. Ronald Banner: How dare you defy me! *(Homer and Marge falls on the ground) *Ned Flanders: I think the cavalry is here! *(Water twister tilts the ferris wheel) *Homer Simpson: Let us be our prayer now, Bart. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: J.R.R. Tolkien's The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. *Sam: And that is your plan, is it? *Larry: That's pretty much, Sam. *Sam: But we'll like it. *(Sword slashes and Coming Exclusively To Imax and Other Giant Screen Theaters December 25, 2000) *Narrator: Coming only to theaters this december. Exclusively to imax. And other giant screen theaters. Category:Paramount Pictures trailers